LOKI vs ZOMBIES
by sniperh4wk224
Summary: this is my first story , its about a character that ive had in my mind for a long time and was waiting to use it so uh yeah hope you like it lol


**LOKI** vs **zombies**

 **chapter 1 of 3...**

RADIO:( **Today in colorado a man has went balistic and is on the run, reporters and paramedics say that he has (gunshot*)**

radio cuts out*

loki:(what the h-) crashes car,

loki wakes up from the crash and crawls out of the car, his leg is cut open and is bleeding badly.

loki:(i need to find some help)

loki then walks with a limp and crawls up a small hill

he gets to the top of the hill,

loki:(what the hell happened here?!?)

looks out to a huge highway covered in destroyed cars and trucks, (sees "someone")

loki:(hello?!?, i need some help!)

man turns around with blood all down his shirt and with a sawed off shotgun ,he aims it at loki, loki ducks as buck shot flies over his head,

the man:(oh shit i am so sorry!!!!!)

loki responds:(what the hell man!?!!)

the man then surrenders all of his equipment to loki because the man felt bad, the man then runs away in fear and confusion

loki crawls over and goes through the backpack hoping to find a first aid kit

loki ** _(WOOO!!!!)_**

loki then wraps his wounded leg *

loki picks up the sawed of shotgun with only one shell and 15 extra in the backpack that he is carrying*

he travels around looking for someone to ask whats going on, (loki sees a woman)

loki:(hey miss!!!?)

woman looks over at loki,the lady growls at him.

loki(uhhh you ok?)

the lady then starts walking twards loki with a stumble*

loki shivers in fear

she starts stumbling faster

loki then lifts up his shot gun and aims it at her chest,

( ** _BOOOM!)_**

she falls to the ground

loki then panics

loki:(holy shit!!! i just shot a girl!!!)

she tries to get back up as loki can see a hole through her chest*

loki :(what the fuck!?!, how wha-???)

loki pops open the shot gun to load more shells in , (puts one buckshot and one birdshot round in)

lifts it up and shoots

( ** _BOOM!, BOOM!!)._**

the woman falls back again,

(she doesnt get back up)

loki goes to load another two shells in and finds out he only shot one shell)

loki(uh, how?)

a voice comes from behind loki,(ya gotta shoot the head)

loki, the head? what for??

(it destroys the brain my friend).the man walks off,

loki(walks to the dead body and checks her pockets (finds a 22.round,a 9mm round and a small pocket knife)

loki gets excited and puts the shotgun in his backpack,

sees lights in the distance*

loki(hmmm, fuck it)

walks twards the lights in the fog*

loki slowly aproches a car with its lights on, (looks in the window)

loki:(ooooo another gun!)

tries to open the door,(locked)

loki:(damn...)

loki takes off his shirt and wraps it around his fist and hits the window 4 times, he cracks the window and smiles as he hits it one more time*(glass breaks and the alarm goes off)

( **BEEEP!, BEEEP!,BEEEEP!!!,)**

it keeps going

loki hears a lot of growling under the overpass hes standing on(opens the door as the noise rapes the silence of the night)

(grabs the pistol out of the seat along with 4, 10 round magazines)

and he opens the console in the middle as the alarm keeps going

(finds 2 more mags, 3 adderall, 5 shot shells and another knife)

loki(oh hell yeah adderall!)

jumps up like link from zeldaXD

puts all the equipment in his bag,

loki then makes his way out of the drivers seat into the passengers seat, he opens the glovebox and finds a small handgun with one mag in it

loki puts the stuff back in his bag, he gets out of the car and pops the trunk from the drivers seat, opens the trunk

lokis eyes widen with happiness

loki picks up a 308.auto rifle, 12gauge shotgun, AR-15, and a 44.magnum revolver

loki(damn i cant fit all of this in my bag and i cant carry it all) ;-; he closes the trunk and runs and tries to find a big bag, searches a cargo truck, (finds a battery,3cigars, 1 rubber glove and a stick of lipstick)

he then searches a small van(finds a huge military bag and half of a smoked blunt)

loki starts to laugh and he picks up the bag and the blunt(runs back to the car while the alarm is still going off, he runs to the hood of the car,opens it and cuts the alarm wire in half, it stops

he runs back to the back of the car and puts all the guns and ammo in the bag and he walks to the edge and sees at least 400-500 zombies,

loki(jesus fucking christ man what happened to the world?!)

he hears a log truck drive under the overpass and takes out a good amount of zombies*

loki(what did i just witness!?!!!!)(0)

he starts to see the sun rise

loki(morning already?)

loki smiles and gets the blunt and a match out of his bag, he goes to a car and sits in it

he lights the blunt and smokes whats left of it*

( **5 min later...)**

loki(giggling*)

opens his eyes as all the doors are shut and the car is full of smoke,

he looks outside of the window and sees that he is surrounded by zombie

loki(hahahahaha, god damn it!)

( **1 hour goes by.)**

he wakes up

loki(yay im woke) (0_0)

looks out side and the coast is clear)

loki opens the door and begins to walk down the overpass

looks behind him

loki sees a hoard of zombies

loki(ohhhh myyy gooood!)

he looks around for a safe place to hide

he sees a cop car

loki( i needs ta gets der now!)(•)

he runs to the cop car and opens it with one pull, hes now in the back

loki(shit bad vibes )

he starts to get out and get in the front and accidentaly presses the light bar and siren button.

( **WOOP WOOP!!!)**

loki(das da sound sound of powice! ;3)

turns them off and lays there for a bit as he hears the hoard get closer and closer by the minute,

loki falls asleep*

he takes a 4hour nap

( **4 hours later...)**

he wakes up with his face on the horn as it is blasting away*

lifts his head up with drool covering the stearing wheel*

looks out the window as its covered in blood from the zombies rubbing against it

loki(ha i cant even see the damn sun right now)

opens the door*

a man puts a gun to his head and says ( **DONT FUCKING MOVE!!!)**

loki, (yes sir?)

the man:(now give me all the shit ya have, now!)

loki( takes off his bag and lays it on the hood of the cop car,

the man:( now take it out one by one)

loki grabs the 44.magnum while its still in the bag and he points the revolver twards the mans way and pulls the trigger

 **(BANG!)**

the man drops as his stomach is bleeding really bad

loki(picks up the mans AK47 and points it at him*)

loki(look man i didnt wanna have to do this but you were sorta being a dick)

( **POP!)**

loki blows a hole through the mans motorcycle helmet and blood starts pouring out of it*

loki gags and almost throws up

loki(that was so damn gross!)

loki searches the man,(keeps the AK47, finds a AK magazine with 30rounds in it, finds a water bottle with whiskey in it and a axe)

loki(oooo vodka! ;3)

loki then makes his way trying to reach his home( **2miles later)**

loki(heavy breathing)

loki walks to his front door and opens it

he opens the door and sees a zombie eating his boyfriend,

loki starts crying and he raises the revolver and shoots the zombie and kills it as he runs to his boyfriend

loki(l-luna!? , w-ake up pleaaaase!!!!)

loki sees the bite mark on lunas arm

loki has an idea!

loki ties a belt around lunas arm and cuts off the blood flow to his arm, loki grabs the axe and lifts it up and brings it down on lunas arm

 **(SHLINK!)**

loki starts crying

loki ties lunas arm off at the end to stop the bleeding

loki lays on the floor sobing*


End file.
